Black Wolf
by Amy Choiseul
Summary: Aisling and her two friends along with her two cousins and her friend's older brother thought that they were completely safe from being found by other aliens, obviously they were wrong, as they find both the doctor 9th doctor and his brother 10th doctor in their houses, something brought them to Ireland, did the TARDIS do it on purpose? What happens when the doctors find out?
1. Chapter 1

Black Wolf

Prologue

"I've tried looking at you," Aisling sang quietly as she walked towards her friends' classroom. She rested against the wall and smiled as she remembered the song from Jacksfilms. "But it's so hard to do," Aisling sang. "I wanna whip out my mace," another voice said turning the corner, "so let's hide that butter-face." A young man walked towards Aisling, he had dark brown hair that was gelled up, and had brown eyes, and he looked to be about twenty-three and smiled as soon as he saw Aisling. "Hi Aisling," the young man said, "You don't by any chance know where I can find Mr. Moore do you?" "Yeah, he said he was going to be in the Sport's hall for the rest of the day, hiding from the transition years," Aisling answered smiling. The young man smiled at Aisling. "Remind Kathryn that four people have to die in the essay," the young man said. "But Mr. Smith you'll see her when you get home," Aisling said smiling at the crazy Irish teacher. "Yeah, but I don't want to help her with her homework," Mr. Smith said grinning and ran around the corner towards the Sports Hall. A bell rang and the classroom doors instantly opened, with students running out. Two students ran over to Aisling, they both had dark brown hair and all three of them were eighteen or nineteen. "Hi, by the way Kat, Colm said to remind you that at least four people have to die in the story," Aisling said to the shorter of the three. "Why didn't he just tell me himself?" Kathryn asked. "He said he didn't want to help you with your homework," Aisling answered. "Lovely, I love my big brother so much," Kathryn said sarcastically. "Right, we better go to the Sports Hall before William and Colm kill each other," the other girl said smiling. "Crap, you're right Áine!" Kathryn shouted and they began running to the Sports Hall.

Kathryn turned around the corner and stopped herself as she saw Mr. Byrne standing there. Aisling turned the corner next and stopped herself as well, Áine sprinted around and hit Aisling and Kathryn. As Kathryn stumbled towards Mr. Byrne, Aisling grabbed her arm and steadied her. "What do you three think you're doing, running around the corridors?" Mr. Byrne asked fighting the smile that was going to creep onto his face. "Colm and Will are in the Sports Hall," Aisling said smiling at the vice-principal. "Oh God, it's a miracle the school hasn't been burned down yet," Mr. Byrne said smiling and he joined them as they ran towards the Sports Hall. They turned right and then left, and they finally reached the Sports Hall. A young man about twenty-two with messy brown hair and green eyes ran through the doors of the Sports Hall. "Help!" he exclaimed and hid behind Aisling. Mr. Smith burst through the doors a few seconds afterwards but stopped when he saw the expressions on Mr. Byrne's face and Áine's face. "Right, Áine and Kathryn you two will take Colm to the car, Aisling and I will take William to the staffroom so he can get all of his things," Mr. Byrne said calmly. "Okay, see you guys at seven," Kathryn said and the two girls dragged Mr. Smith out of the school. "Right, come on you two, I want to actually get home today," Mr. Byrne said teasingly.

Aisling put the blue helmet on and pulled down the black visor as she hopped onto the motorbike behind William. "See you on Monday," William said to Mr. Byrne. "No, I'll see you on Sunday, for John's wedding," Mr. Byrne said. "Crap, the wedding!" William said, "Right, see you at the wedding." William started the engine and pulled his black visor of his jet black helmet down, and drove out of the school car-park. "You do know that he's messing with you, John's wedding isn't until next Saturday," Aisling said to William. "No, I did not know that, but thank you for telling me," William answered. "So, what movies are we watching tonight?" Aisling asked. "Zombieland, The A-team and Crocodile Dundee," William said. Aisling nodded and rested her head against William's back as she gently held onto his waist. They turned right as soon as they left the car-park, and headed for their house deep in the country-side.

"Ghost, where are you?" Aisling asked as soon as she opened the front door. A growl came from around the corner, and Aisling ran into the house and turned the corner to find her large black and white dog, which was more like a wolf, growling at the sitting room door. "Will, grab a hurl," Aisling whispered to William, who took off his shoes, and grabbed a hurl from beside the front door. Aisling grabbed a hurl that was resting against the wall and quietly turned the corner and went to the far side of the door; William slowly turned the corner and stayed on his side. One, two, three, William signalled and they both opened the door, to find a young man about twenty-two with short black hair and blue eyes stood in the sitting room, in front of a blue-box saying 'Police Public call box'. "I know this will sound really stupid, but what year is it?" the young man asked. "2012, how did you get here?" William asked hurl still raised. "Would you believe me if I told you in that blue-box that's behind me?" the young man asked grinning. "Right, one second," William said taking his phone out of his pocket. "Hi, Colm, you better come over here now, yes of course you should bring Kathryn and Áine," William said over the phone and waited for a few minutes, listening to whatever Colm was telling him. "I don't care, yes bring them as well," William said and hung up. Aisling looked around worriedly. "Will, where's Eric?" she asked. William looked around the sitting room. "Feck!" William shouted. "Did you see a young man here when you came, he would've been on the couch, and would have had a black eye and a split lip?" Aisling asked the young man. "Nope," the young man said smiling. "Right, Will you stay here with him, I'll go get Eric," Aisling said holding the hurl. Aisling then left the room, and few minutes later the front door closed. "You're just going to let her go out by herself to a pub?" the young man asked curiously. "Everyone knows better than to cross Aisling when she has a hurl and when she's gone to get Eric back," William said grimly and sat on the couch, waiting for Aisling to come back.

The door bell rang and William hopped up from the couch and ran to open the door. Kathryn, Áine and Mr. Smith stood there, along with a young man and a young woman. The young man was about twenty-one, he had wild brown hair that stood up at the front completely without the help of gel, and he had brown eyes, beside him was a girl who was also about twenty, she had blonde hair and brown eyes. "Where's Aisling?" William asked. "She's not here?" both Áine and Kathryn asked worriedly. "Right, let's go wait in the sitting room," Mr. Smith said, and everyone went into the sitting room, the two young men and the young woman hugged each other. Just then the door was kicked open and Aisling came into the sitting room supporting a young man. "Move please, Colm and Will," Aisling said the two of them jumped off the couch and Aisling helped the young man over to the couch and helped him sit down. "What happened?" Kathryn asked, as she saw a cut across Aisling's eyebrow. "Eric decided to stand up for me against a drunk Lawrence Dunne, I'll let you figure out how that turned out, anyway I walked in with my hurl, went in to take Eric away, Ross had a broken bottle went to hit my head, I blocked but was still cut, and then Jeff kicked him out of the pub and John hit him, instantly giving him a black eye," Aisling answered. "You need to have that stitched up," Colm/Mr. Smith said and walked into the kitchen, coming back with a needle and a bit of thread, along with a bowl of water. "No way are you stitching up my eyebrow Colm!" Aisling exclaimed sitting down on the couch. "I can stitch it up if you want, I've got a steady hand," the young man that had been in Aisling and Will's house said. "Yeah, as long as you're better than Colm, I'm happy," Aisling said. Ghost pushed past William and the young woman, and came over to rest his head on Aisling's lap. "Will, can you go get some things for Eric, Lawrence cut his stomach," Aisling said.

The young man with the short brown hair walked over to Aisling and hunkered down, he put the bowl of water on the table, grabbed a tissue, and wet it slightly before dabbing it at Aisling's eyebrow. "I know this will sound like another stupid question, but where are we?" the young man asked, looking at Aisling. "We're some where between Maynooth and Dundalk, is all I can tell you," Aisling said smiling. "Dundalk, as in County Louth in Ireland, and Maynooth, as in County Kildare in Ireland?" the young man asked. "Yup," Áine said. "Right," the young man said taking the needle and thread up next, "this might hurt a bit." To his surprise, Aisling didn't even wince, instead she stared at William. "So, this is turning out to be a good movie night," Áine said. Kathryn laughed, and Aisling joined in. "So, how did you get into our house?" William asked the young man. Colm gently lifted Eric's t-shirt up and began to clean the cut on his stomach. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you," the other young man said. Aisling met his eyes. "Try me," she said calmly. "Well, the blue-box is the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space, we travelled here in it, even though we were supposed to end up in London, in 2005," the young man said as he finished stitching Aisling's eyebrow, "I don't know how or why we were separated when we were all in the TARDIS, and I want to find out how we ended up here." "We're the Doctors by the way, and this is Rose," the younger man said smiling. Colm immediately stopped cleaning Eric's wound and he and Eric grew pale, William sat down on the floor and Áine and Kathryn became fidgety. Aisling stayed perfectly calm, and looked up at the doctors. "I'm Aisling, this is William, and Eric," Aisling said introducing themselves, "And this is Kathryn, Colm and Áine." "And none of us are in no way aliens, all of us are humans, nice boring humans that only live until they're ninety or a hundred," Colm said. Aisling looked at Kathryn and they both smiled, Colm could get very nervous at times and go on rants. "I'm guessing you two are brothers," Aisling said to the two doctors. "Yes," the younger one said surprised. "Right, well Kathryn and Áine and Rose you're in Eric's room, Will and the two doctors are in William's room and myself, Colm and Eric will stay down here," Aisling said. William nodded to his little sister, herself and Colm didn't need to sleep a lot, and it would be best if they looked after Eric while he was injured. "Right, we better get some sleep," Kathryn said, and the six of them went up the stairs. Colm watched them go up the stairs and waited until no-one could hear them. "You do know that it's a full moon tonight, right?" Colm asked Aisling. "Why do you think I sent William and Áine and Kathryn upstairs, you're the only one that can restrain me," Aisling answered smiling at her best friend.

Aisling's brown and green eyes flashed blue. "Aisling?" Colm asked. "I think, I might be able to control it tonight, but I'm not sure," Aisling said and doubled over in pain, "Just keep talking Colm, it helps stop the change." Colm sighed and sat down on the free couch. "Do you remember that time, when Nicky and Matthew came into the school?" Colm asked Aisling. She smiled and sat down on the couch beside him, snuggling against him, for some reason she could control herself on full moons when Colm or William was with her, maybe the wolf recognized its own kind. "And Nicky walked into Woodwork, and threw you over his shoulder and walked out, while Mr. Kelly fell to the floor laughing at the look on your face, and then Matthew tackled Nicky as soon as you made it out of the Woodwork room, and I was walking down the corridor with Will, and then Matthew and Nicky tackled us as well, and you jumped on top of us," Colm said, they were both laughing at this point, "And then Mr. Byrne turned the corner with Mr. Dunne, and Mr. Dunne sent us to the office, and we had to explain to Mr. Walsh why we were sent to his office, while Mr. Byrne laughed the whole time." Ghost growled slightly in his sleep, which made the two laugh even harder. "Shush, we don't want to wake everyone else up," Colm whispered trying to hold back his laughter. "Colm it's half seven, of course they're still awake," Aisling said. "What do we do with the doctors, and their new companion?" Colm asked suddenly. "I guess we'll just continue on with our lives like normal, and try not to let them know about us," Aisling answered. "Aisling, Colm?" a voice asked from the top of the stairs. Colm frowned and walked out of the sitting room. "Will, what are you doing?" Colm whispered at him. "I'm cold, I gave them the bed and the blanket and now I have nothing to sleep on or under," William complained childishly. Aisling laughed, she could hear them from the sitting room, she was imagining Áine and Kathryn's reactions, they'd probably be biting their pillows to keep themselves from laughing. "Aisling, can I borrow your cuddly blanket?" William asked quietly, knowing that his little cousin could hear their conversation. Aisling sighed, got up from the couch and walked out to the stairs. "You two go in and watch Eric while I get the blanket," Aisling muttered, and William and Colm raced to the free couch. Aisling sighed and walked up the stairs, and went into her bedroom, she grabbed her Looney Tunes blanket, and folded it twice. As she was walking out of the room she smiled at the picture of herself, Áine, Kathryn, William, Colm and another young man standing together, William was in the process of falling into a lake, Colm was in the process of pushing Kathryn in, while Áine and Aisling were pushing the other young man in. Aisling sighed at the memory and left her room, closing the door behind her. She knocked on William's door, and when a voice said "Yeah?" she walked into the room, dumping the blanket on the ground, before leaving the room again.

"Will, the blanket is in the room," Aisling called down the stairs. Colm quietly walked out of the sitting room. "He's asleep," he whispered to Aisling, grinning. "Seriously?" Aisling asked. "Yup, I'll sleep in the room with the doctors, I think you'll be okay for this full moon," Colm answered, and began walking up the stairs. Aisling nodded, and walked down the stairs, passing Colm and walked into the sitting room. Colm was curled up on the couch fast asleep, his face was peaceful and Aisling smiled. Eric was asleep on the other couch, so she sat in the armchair brought her feet up and curled them underneath her, before falling asleep as well.

William woke up, to find the armchair empty. "She's probably asleep in her own room or something," William muttered to himself, and went to go check on Eric's wound. As soon as William rose out of the couch, Eric woke up. "Is the competition tomorrow?" Eric asked sleepily. "Yeah, are you coming?" William asked as he slowly lifted up Eric's t-shirt. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Eric answered grinning. "No Colm!" a voice shouted, before Colm's laughter was heard, and someone ran down the stairs. "Save me!" Colm shouted and ran behind the couch. Kathryn walked into the sitting room drenched from head to toe. "COLM!" she shouted looking at him. Eric kept a straight face for five seconds, before bursting into laughter. William looked up at her and dissolved into fits of laughter. When they had recovered, Kathryn glared at them, which made them laugh again, but then Colm looked around the sitting room worriedly. "Where's Aisling?" he asked, and everyone stopped laughing. "What?" William asked, "I thought that she had gone up to her room to sleep." "No, she came down here and I didn't hear her come up again," Colm answered worriedly. "What's with the long faces?" Áine asked walking into the room in her pyjama's, she was followed by the two doctors and Rose. "Aisling's gone," Kathryn said. "Oh no," Áine said. "And it was a full moon last night," Colm said. Everyone except for the two doctors, Rose and Colm grew pale. "Where would she be?" William asked worriedly. Eric grinned as he looked out the window. "Guys, what day is it?" Eric asked. "Saturday," William answered. "And what time is it?" Eric asked, his grin getting wider. "Ten o' clock," Áine answered. "And what does Aisling do on a Saturday morning between half seven and half nine?" Eric asked. Everyone looked at him blankly. "She swims, but she finishes at half nine," Colm answered. "And how long does it take to get from Coolmine, to our house?" Eric asked. "Half an hour," Kathryn said. "Then let me ask you again, what time is it?" Eric asked grinning widely, as they finally realized what he was talking about. "God, how could we have forgotten that she goes swimming on a Saturday?" William asked. The front door opened, and a thump was heard. "Hello, Ghost," Aisling said rubbing her half-wolf, half-dog. "How was swimming?" Eric asked grinning, from the sitting room. "Well," Aisling said walking into the room, "it was wet." William looked at Aisling sheepishly. "We forgot that you had swimming today, and then Eric reminded us," William said. "Right," Aisling said grinning at them, "What are we having for breakfast?" "Pancakes!" the two doctors, Colm and Williams shouted. "I haven't had pancakes in ages," Rose said wishfully. "Pancakes it is," Aisling said and started heading towards the kitchen. "No!" both Áine and Kathryn exclaimed, "You'll end up burning the house down, we'll make pancakes." And with that, they made their way to the kitchen.

"So how long are you lot staying here for?" Eric asked the two doctors and Rose. "I want to find out what made us get separated," the younger doctor said. "Right, this is just going to get confusing if we call the two of you doctor all the time," Eric said. "Yeah," the older doctor said. "We could call you old, and you young," Colm said grinning. The older doctor glared at him, while the younger one smiled. "Colm, be nice!" William said elbowing him in the side. "How about The Doctor, and The Other Doctor?" William asked. "How about The Drawer, and The Other Drawer," Eric said grinning. "Shut up!" William said, while Aisling and Colm grinned. The doctors and Rose looked confused. "William, decided to write with permanent marker on his drawers in Woodwork, and he named one The Drawer, and he named the third drawer, The Other Drawer, and Eric's been teasing him ever since," Colm explained. "It was brilliant, because he was supposed to be teaching sixth years, and then he suddenly stood up and took out a permanent marker, and wrote on his drawers," Aisling said smiling widely. "Breakfast's ready!" Áine shouted from the kitchen. Aisling, Colm, Eric and the older doctor jumped out and sprinted out the door. As they sprinted around the corner Aisling and Eric pushed Colm out of the way, and Aisling jumped onto Eric's back. "Hurry up!" Aisling exclaimed. The older doctor was right on their heels, well Eric's heels. Eric burst into the kitchen and dumped Aisling on a chair, he sat in the chair next to her, the older doctor sat opposite Aisling, and Colm sat beside the older doctor. William, the younger doctor and Rose calmly walked in and sat down. Rose sat beside Eric, the younger doctor sat beside Kathryn, Kathryn sat beside the older doctor and Áine sat at the top of the table. They quickly ate all of the pancakes, and the older doctor grinned. "They were fantastic!" the older doctor exclaimed. "I've come up with a name for you," Aisling said grinning, but she was looking at Colm evilly. "Oh, what is it?" the doctors asked curiously. "I've only come up with a name for one of you I'm afraid, and a nickname for you as well, Spock, and your real name John Smith," Aisling answered and glanced at the older doctor before grinning evilly at Colm again, who was hitting his head off the kitchen table. "Seriously?" Rose asked grinning. The older doctor was also hitting his head off the kitchen table. "You see, when we were travelling we came across a young man an ex-time agent, and Rose told him that my brother was Doctor Spock," the younger doctor answered. "You know I really wish I hadn't come to you two that night," Colm whispered as he was hitting his head off the table again, and Eric was laughing so hard there was barely any sound coming out of his mouth. "When Colm was younger," Aisling managed to say through her laughter. "He wanted to be like Spock, he wanted to be different," Eric continued, "So one night, he dressed up as Spock, walked all the way from Maynooth to our house, and continued to quote Spock." Aisling dissolved into a fit of giggles, while Kathryn, William and Áine all looked at Colm in complete and utter shock. "Where were we when this happened?" Kathryn asked. "You guys were in Spain," Aisling said when she had recovered from her fit of laughter. "But that was only two years ago," Áine said in disbelief, which sent Aisling and Eric into fits of laughter again.

Somebody knocked at the door, and William jumped up from the kitchen table and walked through the hall to the door. He opened the door to show two young men and a young woman, one of the young men was a guard while the other looked annoyed and the young woman was afraid and confused. The garda had short brown hair and green eyes, he looked to be at six foot five, and was fairly muscular, his face was expressionless, although it seemed as if he was trying to control anger. "William, I better come in, and please try to restrain Colm and Eric as soon as we come in," the Garda said. The other young man had short blonde hair, his fringe flicked across his forehead in a sort of curl, he brown eyes, and wore a black t-shirt and jeans with green converse. The young woman had blonde hair that was wavy and had blue eyes, she wore a blue strap top and black jeans and black high heels. William's face grew hard, he understood what had happened, and walked into the kitchen, the Garda followed with the young man being dragged behind him, and the young woman following. Before anyone could react, William ran over to Colm and sat on his lap, making sure he couldn't move out of the chair, Áine and Kathryn understood what was going on, and rushed over to Eric, and pinned him into the seat. "What the hell is going on?" the doctor that Aisling had named 'John Smith' asked. "This is Jamie," William said gesturing to the Garda. The Garda smiled at John Smith and waved, the Garda then remembered why he was there, and his face grew slightly angry. "This is Lance, Aisling's boyfriend, and this is Kate, Kate is also Lance's girlfriend," Jamie said. "What?" Aisling exclaimed. It was then that the doctors and Rose realised why the girls and William had done what they had, as Eric tried to push up against the girls and tried to strangle Lance. Colm pushed William off the chair and lunged towards Lance, but Jamie stopped him. "No Colm!" Jamie shouted pushing him back into the chair. Colm looked up at him in-credulously, as did Eric. "He has had to make do with me trying to restrain myself, along with trying not to insult him enough," Jamie said. John Smith suddenly stood up, walked over to Jamie smiled at him, then punched Lance in the face so hard that he fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to go clear my head," Aisling said, and walked out of the kitchen, into the hall, before closing the front door behind her. 'John' went to go after her, but Jamie grabbed his arm. "Don't, as she said, she needs to clear her head," Jamie said to him. "Yup, definitely," Áine and Kathryn said grinning at each other. "She really needs to clear her head," Eric said. "I've got an amazing idea!" Colm exclaimed. "Shouldn't we get rid of Lance, and his lovely girlfriend, before you tell us your plan," William said. 'John Smith' stood in shock, while 'David Smith' looked at him in shock, and Rose was slowly smiling. Jamie nodded to them, and grabbed the back of Lance's shirt, smiled slightly at Lance's other girlfriend and beckoned towards the door. The girl nodded, smiled weakly at the others in the house and followed Jamie as he dragged Lance out of the house. Jamie came back into the kitchen, after he closed the front door. "Jamie, these are the two doctors and their companion, Rose," Colm said introducing them. "Yeah, Aisling decided to call me 'John Smith' and him 'David Smith'," John Smith said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jamie, anyway Colm, what was your brilliant idea," Jamie said. "We…should have a movie night as soon as Aisling get's back!" Colm announced. "I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth, but…Colm, you're a genius!" Eric exclaimed. Colm grinned at Eric. "What about her competition?" William said. "How long until the competition starts?" David asked, as Rose jumped up and down in excitement, he could barely contain his own excitement. "The warm-up starts at one," Kathryn said. "Right, let's play some PS3," Eric said, and they all rushed into the sitting room.

As soon as Aisling got deep enough into the forest, she changed into a large black wolf and began running through the forest. She bashed against the trees, digging up the ground with her anger at Lance, as she ran to the small lake in the forest, she caught the scent of another wolf. Aisling considered just ignoring it, but if there was a wolf around, it might kill people, so she decided to investigate. As she slowly walked towards the lake, she saw the other wolf, it was completely white, and was about the same height as Aisling, it had brown eyes, as it turned around, Aisling recognized him. The white wolf ran towards Aisling and she ran towards him, they tackled each other. The white wolf licked her, and as they stood up, they both nodded to one another before shifting back into their human forms. In front of Aisling, stood a young man with messy black hair and brown eyes, his hair was sort of wavy at the front. He was tanned and stood at six foot five; he was about eighteen or nineteen. "Do you know how much I've missed you?" Aisling asked him. The young man looked at his childhood friend. She had short blonde hair and blue-y, green-y, brown-y eyes. She was fairly tanned and very pretty, she was fairly tall, and about the same age as the young man in front of her. "You've gotten pretty," the young man said teasingly. "You don't look bad yourself," Aisling said smiling. "Did you think that you were the last of our kind as well?" the young man asked. "Yes, I did, I thought that I had lost you and my parents, and all the rest of them," Aisling said sadly. "What about William and Colm, surely you thought that you lost them as well?" the young man said confused. "No, you see, I was with William and Colm when it all happened, they shifted into their wolf forms and protected me, but none of us died, they lost their wolf forms," Aisling answered smiling as the young man began to grin. "Come over and sit down on this rock, we have to catch up," the young man said. "Of course Tyler," Aisling said and sat down beside him on the rock.

Everyone looked up when they heard the front door open, but were then confused when they heard two voices. Aisling walked into the sitting room with a young man following. "Guys, this is my friend Tyler," Aisling said. Colm and William jumped up and tackled Tyler to the ground. "Do you know how worried we were?" William asked. "William was actually crying himself to sleep," Eric said teasingly from on the couch. "We had better be leaving, for the competition," Aisling said, "Unless of course one of you guys want to tell Charlie why I wasn't at the competition." Eric, William, Colm, Jamie, Tyler, Áine and Kathryn all instantly jumped up and ran to the front door. "Come on Aisling, you don't want to be late!" Eric shouted from the door. John, David and Rose all looked up at Aisling confused. "My coach, he scares the hell out of them for fun," Aisling explained, the three nodded and got up, following Aisling of the front door. Ghost came bounding out of the front door, barging past 'David'. "Oi, you can't do that!" David shouted at Ghost. "Who wants to take Ghost?" Aisling asked. "We do!" Tyler, Eric, William and Colm exclaimed. Ghost ran over to the four lads and jumped into the Audi with them. Áine, Kathryn, Rose and David jumped into Áine's gorgeous pink Lamborghini Gallardo. "Right, guess you're stuck with me," Aisling said grinning at John. She swung her leg over her blue motorbike, and John got on behind her. Aisling passed back a black helmet to John, and pulled a blue helmet on herself. "Hold on tight," she said as soon as John had the helmet on, and the motorbike sped off. "Where are we going, exactly?" John asked as he held onto Aisling for dear life, she never slowed down when they came to a corner. "To the National Aquatic Centre, and we have to get there for one," Aisling answered and turned onto the motorway, overtaking almost every car. "And what time is it now?" John asked. "Ten to one," Aisling said and John heard the motorbike purr, as they sped up.

"Are you okay?" Aisling asked grinning at John as they got off her motorbike. "Yup, just you know, trying not to get sick all over your motorbike," John answered. Eric came running up to Aisling, grabbed her hand and they started sprinting towards the building. Tyler, William, Colm, Áine, Kathryn, Rose and David were all making their way towards John. "Eric's also in the competition, he just didn't go training this morning," Colm said. "Come, on we better get some good seats," Kathryn said and they muttered their agreement and began to walk into the building. A young man that was about the same age as William and Colm came sprinting towards them. He had black hair that was gelled up at the front and brown eyes. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Have Eric and Aisling gone in yet?" he asked. "Yeah, you better hurry," Áine said. The young man nodded and turned around sprinting into the building with a sports bag on his shoulder. "That was Nicky, he's swimming in the competition as well," William said. As they walked into the building, a man in his early twenties walked up to them. "I've kept some seats for you lot, now hurry up they've just started the warm-up and knowing you lot, you'll want to get something to eat and be able to bring it up to the stands," the man said. He had very short brown hair and brown eyes, he was slightly shorter than David, as seemed to favour one leg over the other. "No, we'll be okay for a while," Kathryn said. "Charlie, this is John and his brother David, and there friend Rose, guys, this is Aisling's coach, Charlie," Colm introduced, "And of course, you know Tyler." Charlie nodded to Tyler and smiled at Rose, John and David. "Come on, I have to make sure that Aisling, Nicky and Eric are actually doing the warm up," Charlie said grinning at them and walked towards a door, before pushing through it with the others following him, and they went up the stairs. "Hi Connor, do you have a spare pair of goggles in case Aisling's goggles break again?" Charlie asked a young man who was standing behind a stall at the top of the stairs. "Yeah, anything for you guys," the young man said and gave Charlie a pair of goggles. "Where are we sitting?" John asked William as they stood leaning over the balcony, looking at all the different seats. "Just there," William said pointing to some seats that were at the very front. A few people were already sitting down. "Are you serious?" John asked. "Of course, and all of that section is reserved for Coolmine, their club," William said grinning at the shocked look on John's face. After a few minutes Charlie finished talking with the man at the stall and they walked towards their seats.

"The races are starting now," Áine and Kathryn said excitedly. John smiled at them, and noticed that everyone suddenly leaned forward. Charlie stood up and leaned over the railing, and as Aisling walked out from the changing rooms and onto the bank, he dropped a towel on her head. Colm and William laughed as Aisling pulled the towel off her head and glared up at Charlie, who simply shooed her over to where the other swimmers were lining up behind their lanes. "In lane one, swimming for Trojan, Lucy Kelly," a voice announced, and the young girl stepped forward smiling, as people from her club cheered for her. "In lane two, swimming for Glenalbyn, is Grace Conway," the voice announced. Another young woman stepped forward smiling and waving, as her club cheered for her. "In lane three, swimming for Templeogue, is Sarah Daniels," the voice announced, and some more cheers went up. "In lane four, swimming for Coolmine, is Aisling Moore," the voice announced. "Go Wishy!" everyone from the Coolmine stands shouted, and even some people from NAC shouted for her. Aisling looked up and grinned at them and waved. She wore a tight pair of togs, which were sleeveless and stopped just above her knee. They were a dark blue with some light blue around the neck. While the girls from the other clubs wore their club hat, Aisling wore a blue hat which had a fin on the top and had eyes and a large grin on it. She wore black goggles, and pulled them on over her eyes. "In lane five, also swimming for Coolmine, is Bronagh Brennan," the voice announced. A large cheer came up from the Coolmine stands but it wasn't as large as the one for Aisling. The young girl smiled, and Aisling turned around to her and shook her hand, and said something to her, which made Bronagh laugh. "In lane six, swimming for Tallaght, is Clara Burke," the voice announced, and a cheer came from Tallaght. "In lane seven, swimming for ESB, is Deirdre Lynch," the voice announced, and ESB cheered for her. "And in lane eight, swimming for Trojan, is Niamh Hughes," the voice announced, and there was a cheer from the Trojan stands. The referee blew a few short whistles, and the swimmers all moved behind the block. Another long whistle went out and all the swimmers stood up on the blocks. "On your marks," a voice said from underneath each block. A beep sounded, and all the swimmers dove in.

"Go Wishy!" Charlie shouted as soon as Aisling came up from her streamline, after her dive, and went into full stroke butterfly. "Go Aisling!" Eric shouted from the bank along with Nicky. Cheers erupted from everywhere in the NAC. "Go Aisling!" Áine and Kathryn shouted, as they hung a banner from the balcony. Colm grabbed a horn from Charlie's bag and blew on it. "Go Aisling!" Tyler and William shouted together as they jumped up from their seats and ran to the balcony, as Aisling easily took the lead, Bronagh in second, and Niamh was coming in third. "Go on Aisling!" John, David and Rose shouted, joining Charlie, William and Tyler at the balcony. "Go Wishy, go Bronagh!" everyone from Coolmine shouted, as Aisling touched the wall and turned, Bronagh touching a few seconds afterwards. "Go on Wishy, Go Bronagh!" Charlie shouted really loudly. Colm put the horn down, ran between Tyler and William, and put his fingers in his mouth in a circle, before letting out a very loud whistle, which caused William and Tyler to put their hands up to their ears. "Go Wishy!" a voice shouted from beside Áine and Kathryn, and they turned to see Mr. Byrne standing their, he grinned at them, before shouting again. "Go on ye mad thing!" another voice shouted from beside Mr. Byrne. There stood a young man with short blonde hair and had green-y, brown-y eyes, he was about twenty-three and looked to be fairly muscular, and was fairly tall. He wore a grey hoodie, and a pair of jeans, along with some green converse. "Hi Luke, didn't think you'd be able to make it," Áine said to him. "Yeah well, I couldn't exactly miss this competition," the young man said smiling. "Go on Aisling!" William shouted, and she touched the wall first, Bronagh finished a few seconds behind, and Sarah finished a few seconds after Bronagh. Aisling jumped out of the water in joy. Charlie laughed, and actually jumped over the balcony, and managed to land in the water. Aisling and Bronagh laughed, as Charlie pushed off the wall and swam into lane four and swam towards Aisling and Bronagh. John, David and Rose watched in absolute shock as the officials and time-keepers simply smiled in amusement and shock their heads at Charlie, who grabbed Aisling in a hug, and Bronagh swam underneath the rope and was pulled into a hug by Charlie as well. They all swam over to the bank and lifted themselves out. As Aisling stood up, she let out a sudden shout of pain, and Charlie grabbed her as she almost fell over. "Aisling you okay?" Charlie asked as he supported her. Bronagh went over to her other side, and helped Charlie get her over to the nearest chair. "It's grand, just an old injury," Aisling said grinning at Bronagh, who shook her head. "Of course it's and old injury," Bronagh said smiling at her. "Well at least that was the final and I'm not swimming in anymore races today," Aisling said. "Yup," Charlie said and watched her with a concerned look. "I'll be grand," Aisling said to him, "when are the medal presentations?" "In a few minutes I'd say," Charlie said, "I'll see if I can get them to hurry up." Charlie walked away, just as Áine, Kathryn, Colm, William, Luke, John, David, Rose and Mr. Byrne came running out of the door and ran over to Aisling. "Are you alright?" they all asked. "Yeah, just an old injury," Aisling said. Colm looked at her and grinned evilly. "Colm, don't you dare," Aisling said warningly, but it was too late, he went over and started tickling her. "Colm!" Aisling giggled, "Can't breathe." Colm stopped tickling her. "The medal ceremonies for the hundred metres butterfly will take place now," a voice said. Eric and Nicky came over with grins on their faces. "Here, I'll bring you over," Eric said and Aisling but her arm around Eric's neck as he supported her and helped her get over to the podium, with Bronagh following.

"In third place, Sarah Daniels," the voice announced. Sarah smiled and stepped up onto the third pace of the podium, and had her medal presented to her by an elderly woman. "Congratulations," the elderly woman said smiling and shook her hand. "In second place, Bronagh Brennan," the voice announced and Bronagh stepped up onto the second place of the podium. The elderly woman put her medal around her neck and a cheer went up from the Coolmine stands, and polite claps came from all around. "And in first place, Aisling Moore," the voice announced, and Eric lifted Aisling up onto the podium, and she put her hand on Eric's shoulder to support her, and Bronagh grabbed her hand, just to make sure. As the elderly woman put the medal over Aisling's neck, an even larger cheer erupted from the Coolmine stands. "Good on ye Wishy!" they all shouted at the same time. "Get up here you," Aisling said to Bronagh and pulled her up onto the podium with her, and she then pulled Sarah up as well. A few photographers took pictures of them, and then finally, they could get down, Eric lifted Aisling down, and helped her over to her seat again. Charlie walked over to them and nodded to Colm. "Right, Eric you get in for your warm up, you too Nicky," Charlie said then looked at Aisling, "Colm and I are going to give you a queen's chair up to the seats." Aisling grinned at them and William lifted her up completely, and into the Queen's chair that Charlie and Colm had made for her. "God Aisling, you're so light," Charlie said as they kicked open the door and carried her through. "Does this happen often?" John asked Áine. "Oh yeah, that injury's been acting up for quite a while, and the lads have always made a Queen's chair to get places," Áine said smiling. "I even remember when we were younger, myself and Will would make a Queen's chair for her," Tyler added as he walked beside them. "Here, I'll bring Aisling home, and get an ice-pack for her, I'll make sure she's okay, and I'll take another person home as well if they want to," Luke said, "the rest of you guys stay here." "I'll go with you," John said. "Oh, you guys should get changed into your pyjamas, we'll be having a movie night when we get back," Colm said as Aisling, Luke and John all turned to leave. "Okay, Charlie, do you want to come over as well, and what about you Mark?" Aisling asked Mr. Byrne. "Sure, why not?" Mr. Byrne asked, while Charlie simply nodded. "Okay, see you lot later on," Aisling said and they made their way out, with Luke and John supporting Aisling. "Who's taking your motorbike?" John asked. "Eric will," Aisling answered. As they opened the door outside, instead of going down the steps, Luke turned towards Aisling. "Do you want a piggy-back down the steps?" Luke asked, and Aisling grinned, jumping onto his back, and he ran down the steps, to his absolutely gorgeous blue BMW. "Hop in," Luke said and unlocked the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics are dreams._

"Crap," Luke muttered when he saw that Aisling had fallen asleep in the back-seat of the car. John muttered something about 'stupid apes' before looking at Luke. "Right, I'll grab her arms, you take her legs," Luke said to John. John nodded and they both carefully lifted Aisling out of the car and put her gently on the ground, before grabbing her arms and legs.

When they got to the front door, they put her down on the ground again, while Luke took out his keys and stepped over her and unlocked the front door. He then pushed the door open and stepped back over Aisling before picking her arms up again, and John took her legs. They walked into the house like that and walked to the sitting room, and John opened the sitting room door with his elbow. They walked over to the brown couch and put Aisling down on it.

"Will she be okay?" John asked as Luke dragged a chair over to the couch, and sat down and checked Aisling's pulse. "Yeah, of course, she just passed out from the pain," Luke said calmly, "she's had much worse." Colm came into the room with Kathryn over his shoulders, but stopped what he was about to do when they say Aisling.

Colm put Kathryn down onto the ground and she rushed over to Aisling's side. Everyone else came in, and Ghost barged through and jumped up onto the couch at Aisling's feet, and curled up there. Kathryn stood up and grabbed David and started shaking him. "Stop panicking!" Kathryn said over and over again.

Eric, being the sane and rational one for once, put a hand on Kathryn's shoulder, stopping her from shaking David any more. "Kat, you know Aisling has had much worse," Eric said, and Kat sat down on the couch that Aisling wasn't lying unconscious on.

* * *

_Two men got out of the car, and the man from the English army went to meet them. The two men hurried towards where the Irish rebels stood, and the English man kept stride with him. "Show me the ringleaders of this little farce," the English man said. One of the men, walked in front of the rebels and used the curved end of his cane to drag a man out of the groups of the rebels. "Pearse," the man said, "with the gunner eye." Pearse was grabbed by some of the English army and taken to some Jeeps._

_"McDonagh," the same man said and dragged another man out, who was also pushed towards the Jeeps "Thomas Clarke," the man said and pulled another man out from the crowd. The man walked along, looking at the other rebels. He looked down at the injured as well, and walked over to one of them. "Connolly," the man said and kicked Connnolly's leg that had been shot. _

_Michael Collins went to move forward but was stopped by Eamon De Valera. "Get up you Fenian swine," the man said and went to kick Connolly again, but his legged was grabbed by someone. "You alright Connolly?" a woman's voice asked. All of the English army looked at her in amazement, as did the man that kicked Connolly. "As good as can be," Connolly grinned slightly. "Come on," the young woman said, and helped Connolly stand up. When she looked up, the man pointing out the leaders of the rebellion were even more surprised. "Aisling Moore?" he asked. "Hi," Aisling said and helped Connolly to walk. _

_The man walked back along the line and saw Eamon. He pointed through the crowd, "Eamon De Valera," he said. Eamon was grabbed as well and pulled out. As Aisling was walking, supporting Connolly, one of the English army's guns brushed against Aisling's leg and she fell to her knees. Connolly fell down after her, and groaned in pain. Michael Collins pushed through the crowd, but was pulled back by a young man with short brown hair. "Eric," he whispered to him angrily. "I know, but Aisling can look after herself and you'll just make it harder for her to get out," Eric said. Michael sighed but went back to his place._

_"My bad," Aisling said and stood up again, supporting Connolly, she helped him over to the Jeeps, and got in herself. "See you later Collins," Aisling shouted from the Jeep, and Michael grinned at her._

* * *

Aisling woke up and looked around the room. Kathryn pulled her into a hug, squeezing really tightly. "I was so worried," Kathryn said pulling her in tighter. "Kat, need...oxygen," Aisling said, and Kathryn let go. "So, can we have movie night now?" Colm asked. Rose, John and David looked at Colm incredulously. "Yes," Aisling said hopping up, making Ghost fall off the couch,"I'm sorry Ghost." "We should get into our pyjamas while we're waiting for Charlie and Mark," Áine said. "Yeah, John and David you come up with me," Aisling said grinning.

The two doctors looked uncertainly at each other as Aisling grinned evilly at them, and went out of the kitchen and up the stairs, the doctors sighed and followed her. "Right, we'll get pyjamas for you guys, and then you can take turns getting changed in the bathroom," William said, and ran upstairs with Colm, Áine, Kathryn and Eric following.

* * *

John came downstairs, in a blue one-piece suit, with batman signs all over the one-piece suit. David came down after him wearing a black one-piece suit with different shapes on it with different colours. Kathryn came down after them, wearing a blue t-shirt and a photo of a storm trooper it said, "I had friends on that Death Star." She also wore red and black checked trousers, she wore green slippers with frog mouths and eyes closed.

Aisling came down after them wearing a black t-shirt with a stick-man and a man pushing another off a ledge, saying, "Some people just need a pat on the back." She wore white and black checked pyjama bottoms and 'hello kitty' slippers. Áine came out of the downstairs bathroom wearing a black 'hello kitty' t-shirt and 'hello kitty' pyjamas bottoms and yellow duck slippers.

Eric came down after them wearing a blue t-shirt saying "I am the 1%." He also wore black shorts and blue fluffy slippers. These slippers were very fluffy. Colm came down next blowing his hair out of his eyes, wearing black pyjama bottoms, but he was shirtless. Nicky came down next wearing a red t-shirt and black pyjama bottoms, and black fluffy socks. Tyler ran down the stairs and wearing a white tank top and grey pyjama bottoms and brown slippers.

Luke ran into the bathroom underneath the stairs and came out a few minutes later wearing a grey shirt that said, "I am a shirt." He also wore blue and white checked pyjama bottoms and pinky, purple slipper boots. They all curled up on the couch, and Kathryn looked at Colm as he sat down beside her shirtless. Colm then realized that he was not wearing a shirt, and left the room looking for a t-shirt. He came back into the room with two t-shirts. Colm put the first one on and was in the process of taking it off when Aisling said, "Wings, keep your shirt on!" "No!" Colm said childishly, but grinned at her, and put the other t-shirt on, it was grey and said, "I am wearing a shirt."

The doorbell rang, and Eric jumped out of his seat between Rose and John, and ran to the front door. "Thank you Mark and Charlie!" Eric exclaimed. Mark and Charlie walked into the sitting room, Mark was carrying Cadbury's plain dairy milk, Cadbury's caramel and popcorn in his hands, while Charlie came in with haribos and magnums.

"Who's your favourite god-father?" Mark asked Aisling, who got up and hugged him. "You are, you definitely are," Aisling said. "We're going to go and get changed," Charlie said to them and went upstairs. "While we're waiting, someone should sing a song," William said and nudged Aisling with his elbow as she sat down. "Yeah, Áine or Kathryn you guys are both amazing singers," Aisling said grinning at them. "No, I think Aisling should sing this time," Áine said grinning evilly at Aisling. "Yeah, Aisling knows this amazing song about when Eric and Colm first met, and their friendship," Kathryn said grinning at Aisling.

"Will you please sing for us?" John asked and himself and David did a puppy dog look, although David's was much better. "Fine," Aisling muttered. Kathryn started beating out a military march on her lap.

"

Two little boys had two little toys  
Each had a wooden horse  
Gaily they played each summers day  
Warriors both of cause  
One little chap then had a mishap  
Broke off his horses head  
Wept for his toy, then cried with joy  
As his young playmate said

Did you think I would leave you crying  
When there's room on my horse for two  
Climb up here, Eric and don't be crying  
I can go just as fast with two  
When we grow up we'll both be soliders  
And our horses will not be toys  
And I wonder if we'll remember when we were  
Two little boys

Long years past, war came so fast  
Bravely they marched away  
Cannon roared loud and in the mad crowd  
Wounded and dying lay, up goes a shout  
A horse dashes out, out from the ranks so blue  
Gallops away to where Colm lay, then came a voice he knew

Did you think I would leave you dying  
When there's room on my horse for two  
Climb up here, Colm we'll soon be flying  
I can go just as fast with two  
Did you say Colm I'm all a tremble, perhaps it's the battle's noise  
But I thinks its that I remember when we were two little boys

Do you think I would leave you dying  
There's room on my horse for two  
Climb up here, Colm we'll soon be flying  
Back to the ranks so blue  
Can you feel Colm I'm all a tremble, perhaps it's the battles noise  
But I think its that I remember when we were two little boys."

"That's about Eric and Colm?" Rose asked amazed. "Yes," Aisling answered, grinning at the two lads who were blushing slightly. "It's so heroic," Rose said. "Yes, it was, I remember it well," Aisling whispered under her breath.

Charlie and Mark came downstairs. Mark was wearing jeans and a brown t-shirt saying, "My other shirt is much funnier." He also wore fluffy socks that were red, white and pink. Charlie wore a black t-shirt saying,"The back of this shirt is HILARIOUS!" He also wore red and white checked pyjama bottoms and bear slippers.

"I think we should watch Crocodile Dundee first," Aisling said. "Yes, definitely first," John, Charlie and Mark said. William got up out of his chair and walked over to the DVD rack, took out the box of Crocodile Dundee and put the DVD into the PS3. Aisling jumped onto the beanbag, and John grabbed the other beanbag and sat down beside Aisling. "Here you go," Mark said passing the chocolate to Aisling, and he curled his feet underneath him. William sat on the couch beside Mark, and Kathryn sat down beside David, Áine sat beside Tyler, and the others squirmed into the two couches.


	4. Chapter 4

Aisling quickly kicked up the stand on her motorbike and ran over to where William and Mark were getting out of their car before grabbing them, and they sprinted into the school. Áine, Kathryn and Colm had gone in earlier, as the two girls had set their alarms and had thrown a bucket of water over Colm, they had then tried to wake up Aisling, William and Mark but had failed miserably.

As the three of them sprinted up the steps and into the school, Mr. Walsh was just walking out of the staffroom, he glanced at them and rolled his eyes and smiled. "Aisling come here, there are two new teachers here, and I would like you to bring them on a tour," Mr. Walsh said, he then turned to William and Colm, "you two better run, first class is almost over and you two both have to teach for second class." William and Mark nodded gratefully to Mr. Walsh before they both sprinted down the halls.

Aisling walked with Mr. Walsh to his office. "So, did you have a good weekend Aisling?" Mr. Walsh asked. "Yes sir, we had a movie night," Aisling answered grinning, while Mr. Walsh looked at her enviously. "You're so lucky, I had to go to some dinner with my brother and some of his friends, they were all talking about business and boring stuff like that," Mr. Walsh said.

They soon reached Mr. Walsh's office, and Aisling walked in only to find the two doctors standing in his office. "No way," Aisling muttered and looked back up at them. "Do you know them?" Mr. Walsh asked curiously as he closed the door behind him. "They are the doctors," Aisling answered him and Mr. Walsh grinned, while the two doctors looked at Aisling confused, she shouldn't just go around telling people who they were.

"This year should be fun with you two as teachers, and then there's Colm and William and Mark," Mr. Walsh said excitedly with a glint of mischief, then turned to Aisling with a look of pure horror, "what if Mr. Kelly finds out?" "It'll be grand, the school might just be more likely to explode," Aisling said teasingly. "Anyway, you better show them around the school Aisling, and eh, yeah Mr. Dunne wanted me to tell you that as your punishment for, that prank," Mr. Walsh said coughing to hide his amusement, "you have to stay with one of these teachers and help them out for the whole day." Aisling looked at Mr. Walsh grinning. "Are you sure that's a good idea, sir?" Aisling asked. "We've got insurance," Mr. Walsh said teasingly, and Aisling and the two doctors went to leave his office.

"Wait, what are you both calling yourselves?" Mr. Walsh asked. "Well, I'm John Smith," John said and Mr. Walsh grinned when he heard his Northern English perhaps, Scottish accent. "I'm David Smith," David answered, his Scottish accent became slightly thicker. "I'm from the North as well," Mr. Walsh said, his own Scottish accent becoming thicker as well. The three then left Mr. Walsh's office just as he went to sit down at his desk.

"So, why are you two working here?" Aisling asked as soon as they got out of the office. "Well, John thought it would be fun," David said smiling. "Right, and what are you two teaching?" Aisling asked, grinning as well. David was just one of those people who's smiles were contagious. "I'm teaching Woodwork and PE," John answered, and Aisling groaned slightly. "I'm teaching Maths and Science," David answered. "Of course you are," Aisling sighed, "now I have to bring you to the science labs." The two doctors looked at each other and grinned, clearly Aisling had a bad experience with the science labs.

* * *

As soon as they got to the science labs, a man in his mid forties came down the corridor. He had short brown hair and greyish eyes, he was fairly tall, about six foot one, and grinned when he saw Aisling. "Who's idea was it to let Aisling into the science labs?" he asked teasingly. Aisling turned around and stuck out her tongue at the man. "You were the one who decided to tell me that we should try heating alcohol," Aisling said. "You evaporated it!" the man said in disbelief, but he was grinning. "Shut up," Aisling muttered.

"Would you two like to see what Aisling has done to my lovely ceiling?" the man asked the two doctors, who nodded their heads eagerly, ignoring Aisling's protests. The man's grin became wider and he took out his key, unlocking the middle science lab and they all walked in, and the man flicked the lights on.

Both doctors looked up at ceiling to see about fifteen burn marks, and different colored splashes as well. "How did you manage the splashes?" John asked looking at Aisling with amusement. "Well, Mr. Daly here decided that we should re-paint his room, and he got me, Matthew and Nicky to help him," Aisling said, smiling at the memory, "things got a bit out of hand." "A bit?" Mr. Daly snorted, "You thought it would be funny to pour a bucket of paint over me."

Both doctors burst out into laughter, "What color was the paint?" "Blue," Mr. Daly answered, "and then to get my revenge I got the roller and rolled it along Aisling's back while she was painting one of the walls, and it became a paint fight." "Until Mr. Walsh, Mr. Dunne and Mr. Byrne walked in and were supposed to be bringing the President on a tour around the school," Aisling said smiling widely. "Wait, the President of Ireland?" David asked. "Yup," Aisling said and they all burst out laughing. "Then Mr. Walsh tried to give Aisling, Matthew and Nicky detention," Mr. Daly said grinning at the memory. "Yup, and we had to explain to him how Matthew and Nicky don't go to school here," Aisling continued grinning, "and then he tried to give me detention and Mr. Walsh went on this massive rant about how it was a stupid reason to give me detention and how I had actually been helping Mr. Daly, Mr. Byrne was laughing the whole time."

"Then the President asked to be introduced to us," Mr. Daly said grinning, "So, I'm guessing you two are the new teachers." "Yes, I'm John Smith, this is my brother David," John said introducing themselves. "Nice to meet you, I hope you're not unfortunate enough to have Aisling as a student," Mr. Daly said, and ducked as Aisling went to smack the back of his head. "I'm not sure, I teach Woodwork and PE," John said. "Yup, you have her for both those classes," Mr. Daly said grinning at him evilly. "I teach Maths and Science," David answered.

"Who are you standing in for?" Mr. Daly asked David. "Ms. O' Carroll for both," David answered. "You're screwed, you've got Aisling for both of them," Mr. Daly said. "Hey what about Áine and Kathryn?" Aisling asked. "They didn't almost set fire to the school, and they didn't go riding through the corridors on a horse trying to find Mr. Kelly," Mr. Daly said. "That only happened twice!" Aisling protested. "And do you remember when you drove through to the school on your motorbike!" Mr. Daly exclaimed grinning.

"Shut up!" Aisling exclaimed, "Anyway, I have to bring these two around to the other classes." Mr. Daly nodded to the two teachers. "Pleasure to meet you," Mr. Daly said, "and watch out for Aisling, she's a trouble-maker." The two doctors grinned at Mr. Daly, before following Aisling as they walked out of the science lab.

* * *

"Right so this is where you'll be teaching Maths, David," Aisling said as they went into a room, "you might want to start setting up, I'd say you've got a class soon enough." "Thank you Aisling," David said, and himself and Aisling left the maths room. "So, where are we going now?" John asked. "I'll bring to your Woodwork room and then to the PE hall," Aisling answered.

As they turned a corner, Aisling froze when she saw a man in his thirties walking towards them, he had short brown hair and green eyes. "Turn around," Aisling hissed to John, and they started walking back in the direction they had come. But it was too late, the man had spotted them. "Aisling!" the man shouted. Aisling stopped and slowly turned around.

"Hi, Mr. Dunne," Aisling said to him. "Aisling," the man said, "I see you've met Mr. Smith, do try not to scare him away please." Aisling nodded smiling politely as the man walked passed them, as soon as he turned around and was walking away from them, Aisling grimaced and stuck her tongue out at Mr. Dunne's back.

"Who was that?" John asked grinning at how childish Aisling was being. "That, was unfortunately the other vice-principal, Mr. Dunne," Aisling answered and they continued to the Woodwork room.

They walked it into the Woodwork room, and Aisling grinned when she saw Mr. Kelly in there teaching a class. "Hi sir," Aisling said grinning. Mr. Kelly had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was about six foot five, very muscular but slender at the same time. "Hi Aisling," Mr. Kelly said smiling, "I'm guessing this is the new woodwork teacher. I see you've met the devil of the school." All the students in the class were laughing, and Aisling glared at Mr. Kelly while John smiled at him.

"I hate you," Aisling said glaring at Mr. Kelly. "No you don't," Mr. Kelly replied, "remember when I got you out of the detention with Mr. Dunne?" "Yes," Aisling muttered. "What happened?" John asked grinning. "She hit Mr. Dunne in the head with a sliotair," one of the students answered. "It was amazing, especially the look on Mr. Walsh's face when he had to keep his laughter in," Mr. Kelly said his grin getting wider.

"It's even worse though, when herself, Áine and Kathryn have come up with something," Mr. Kelly said grinning at Aisling, "and even worse again when Matthew and Eric comes to help them." "Do you want to come to the PE hall with us?" Aisling asked. "Yeah," Mr. Kelly said then faced his class, "I can trust you guys to be here by yourselves, I hope." The class grinned and nodded, and Mr. Kelly left the room with them.

"So, that was Mr. Kelly's Woodwork room," Aisling said to John, "now I'll show you where you'll be teaching." The three of them walked down the corridor to the next classroom. Mr. Kelly took out some keys and unlocked the door, Aisling grinned as John walked in. "This is my room?" John asked looking around the spacious room, there were twelve benches in the classroom, four rows going horizontally and three going vertically.

The teacher's desk was at the very top of the classroom, in the middle, and was up on a raised platform. "Yup, this is your room," Aisling said and walked over to the space where there were no benches, but a large table instead. "What's that?" John asked looking over to where she was standing. "Well, myself, Mr. Kelly and Mr. McDonagh all pooled together because we were getting bored when they would give the class something to do, I would finish fairly quickly and we'd be rather bored, so we decided to get a snooker table," Aisling said grinning and pulled the cover of the table, revealing a snooker table.

"Do you want to play a quick game?" Mr. Kelly asked. "Oh, you're going down old man," Aisling said grinning and jumped across the snooker table, to grab the cues. "Oi!" Mr. Kelly protested, "I'm not that old, you're older you're what? Two thousand years old?" "Shut up!" Aisling said grinning, "You're only a year younger than me." "You're two thousand!" John said. "I'm so sorry Aisling," Mr. Kelly said. "It's okay Robbie," Aisling said, "he was going to find out anyway." "I am in fact two thousand years old, so are Áine, Kathryn, Colm, William, Jaime, Mark, Charlie and Tyler," Aisling said calmly.

"Okay," John said, he knew not to push, she would tell him when she trusted him enough. "I'll go recruit Áine, Kathryn, Colm and William," Aisling said and jumped back over the snooker table, the fact that John now knew she was two thousand completely forgotten. "What about Mark?" Mr. Kelly asked. "I'll get him on the way," Aisling answered grinning, and sprinted out of the classroom.

"Didn't you tell your class you'd only be away for a few minutes to bring me to the PE hall," John said to Mr. Kelly. "They know that when I say a few minutes and I'm going away with Aisling it will usually be the full class," Mr. Kelly explained grinning at him.

Aisling soon came back with Áine, Kathryn, Colm, William and Mark following her. "So, I hear we're playing snooker," Colm said grinning. "Yup, come on," Mr. Kelly said grinning. "Eijit that he is," Aisling said, playfully glaring at Mr. Kelly, "Robbie let it slip that we're all about two thousand years old." "What!" Mark exclaimed glaring at Mr. Kelly. "It's okay, Mark," William said, "he's a time lord he would have figured it out for himself." Mark sighed, before smiling again.

"Catch!" Mr. Kelly/ Robbie said and threw cues to everyone, "Did you guys find a teacher to supervise for William and Colm?" "Yup, we managed to convince Ms. Chellar to supervise for me," William said, "and Mr. Quinn is supervising for Colm's class." "We better start playing snooker before this class is over," Aisling said.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell went, and Áine, Kathryn, Mark, Colm and William all looked up in disappointment when the bell went. "Better get to our next class," Áine said. The five of them left the Woodwork room, leaving Robbie, John and Aisling alone in the room. "Shouldn't you be going to your next class?" John asked Robbie, "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I've got the next four classes free," Robbie answered smiling. "Come on, Robbie," Aisling said grinning, "we still have to bring John to the PE hall." "Follow us!" Robbie told John grinning as they walked out, John followed them grinning.

* * *

"Welcome to the PE hall," Robbie said. John looked around the large PE hall, and grinned. There were three basketball hoops around the hall, two on either side of the hall, and one on the very ends.

Robbie then turned around to Aisling, who had put her backpack down on the ground and was now opening it up. "So, what have you got with you?" Robbie asked her grinning. Aisling simply reached into her bag, and pulled out two water balloons. "Aisling," Robbie sighed, "but, I guess I'll have to help you into the staffroom at the very least." John looked at the two of them confused.

"What are you planning on doing?" John asked them, cautiously. "Aisling, is going to run into the staffroom and bombard the teachers with water balloons," Robbie answered him. "Fantastic!" John exclaimed. "Do you want to help?" Aisling asked him. "Yes, please," John said grinning at her. Aisling grinned at him, and then suddenly took out some face paint out of her bag.

"Catch," Aisling said, and threw some of the face paint to John. John easily caught it and looked up at Aisling and Robbie confused. "What do I do with this?" John asked looking back down at the face paint in his hand. John then looked up once more, only to see Aisling putting war paint on her face. John's grin became wider, and he copied Aisling, putting war paint on his own face.

"Let's go," Aisling said grinning, and she turned around. Her face was completely green with some black stripes going across diagonally. John grabbed a few of the water balloons, and nodded.

* * *

"Hi, Robbie," a few voices said as Robbie walked into the staffroom. Aisling and John followed him, but the teachers didn't even look up. "Now!" Aisling exclaimed, and opened her bag and threw a water balloon at Mr. Walsh, absolutely soaking him. John threw a few balloons at some of the other teachers.

"Run!" Aisling exclaimed as soon as they had run out of water balloons, and she grabbed John's hand as they sprinted out of the staff room with Mr. Walsh following them at a sprint. "Faster!" Aisling shouted looking over her shoulder, Mr. Walsh was catching up with them, "Right about, now!" Suddenly two young lads came sprinting through the door that Aisling and John had just passed by and tackled Mr. Walsh.

Aisling stopped running, and so did John. "Thank you guys, so much," Aisling said to the two lads. "No problem," one of the guys said. "Yeah, we'd do anything for our favourite little cousin," the other guy said grinning up at her. The first guy that had spoken, had short messy purple hair and blue eyes, while the other guy had short messy blue hair and green eyes. They both seemed to be about twenty, and they were both very handsome, and fairly tanned.

"Guys," Mr. Walsh groaned. The two lads looked down at him and grinned, before pushing themselves up off him. They were both about six foot five, and they both had the same build, which was an athletic build, they were fairly muscular but skinny. "John, this is Matthew," Aisling said gesturing to the guy with the purple hair, "and this is Donnacha, or Donnie, as we call him."

"Nice to meet you," Matthew said shaking John's hand. "My pleasure," John said smiling at him. "So, this is your accomplice," Mr. Walsh said grinning at them. "Yup," Aisling said grinning, but she stopped smiling as she looked over Mr. Walsh's shoulder. Mr. Walsh looked over his shoulder, to see Mr. Dunne walking towards them. "As punishment for this Aisling, you'll be spending the rest of the day with me, and John, I'll be in your woodwork class today," Mr. Walsh said.

Mr. Dunne smiled, satisfied that they were punished, and walked by. "You guys will keep John company, won't you?" Aisling asked. "Of course we will," Matthew said. "If he's your friend then he's our friend too," Donnie said smiling. "Come on, Aisling," Mr. Walsh said, "we have to go to Mr. Kelly for a few minutes." "See you guys later," Aisling said waving goodbye to them. "We're going to have so much fun," Donnie said to John grinning.

* * *

Mr. Kelly looked up when he heard someone knocking on his door. Aisling and Mr. Walsh walked into his room, and Aisling grinned when she saw Áine. "Hey Ash, look up at the board," one of the guys in the room said. Áine paled and shook her head, but Aisling turned around and looked up at the black-board.

There on the black-board in Áine's writing it said 'Aisling loves Mr. Kelly+John Smith'. All Aisling had to do to was look at Mr. Kelly and he had tossed her some chalk. Aisling walked up to the board and wrote on it 'Áine loves Tyler'. Aisling and Áine grinned at each other before running out of the Woodwork room and towards room thirty one.

Aisling knocked on the door, and David Smith looked up startled. "Sorry, we'll just be a minute," Aisling said walking into the room with Áine. They both grinned at Kathryn who watched them suspiciously. "Can I please borrow a marker?" Aisling asked him. David nodded and gave her a white-board marker. Aisling grinned and wrote on the white-board 'Kathryn loves David'.

Kathryn jumped out of her seat and chased her two best friends out of the room. As soon as they reached room twenty one, they all burst out laughing, when suddenly they heard a familiar laugh, a laugh that none of the three wanted to hear at that moment. "Aisling, I didn't mean to," Lance said, but he couldn't continue as the three girls instantly sprinted towards the woodwork room, where they knew they were safe.

"Run, Ash, we'll slow him down for as long as we can," Kathryn shouted. Aisling looked over her shoulder to see Áine punch him in the nose, and Lance clutching it as blood spurted out.

* * *

"Robbie, help!" Aisling shouted as she ran into the woodwork room. John, Matthew and Donnie were now in the room as well as Mr. Walsh. "What's wrong?" Mr. Kelly asked, knowing when Aisling was in trouble. "You don't deserve her, now go away!" they could hear Áine's voice saying in the corridor.

Everyone looked up, when Áine and Kathryn walked into the woodwork room. Lance came in behind them. "Stay the hell away from me," Aisling growled at Lance. "Wow, wow, wow, what happened here?" Mr. Kelly asked as John took a step in front of Aisling. "Lance here, was cheating on Aisling," John said, his jaw clenched. "You did what?!" Donnie exclaimed angrily.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Lance exclaimed. "Jaime saw you with the girl, and brought you to her house in his police car!" Áine exclaimed angrily. Matthew had to restrain Donnie from attacking Lance. "You stay away from her," Mr. Kelly growled, "now, get the hell out of here, before Aisling can no longer restrain me." It was only then that Lance noticed that Aisling had an arm on both John and Mr. Kelly's arms.

"You heard him," Kathryn said, her voice dangerously low. Lance looked at them all before he started to walk out. "Oh and Lance," Aisling said. Lance twisted around, before Matthew punched him in the face. "Give my regards to your girlfriend," Matthew growled. As Aisling went to kick his stomach, Lance grabbed her leg, and punched just above her knee. "JESUS CHRIST!" Aisling shouted and clutched her leg in pain. "Get the hell out!" Mr. Walsh shouted, and Lance ran out.

"You alright Aisling?" John asked as he grabbed her before she could fall from the pain. "I'm dizzy," Aisling muttered under her breath. "Crap, Robbie give me your phone," Kathryn said. "What? What's wrong?" John asked confused as everyone paled. "I have to call Charlie," Kathryn answered and took Robbie's phone from him. "What does that mean?" John asked. Aisling was now unconscious on the ground. "It means, Aisling needs to go to the hospital, again," Áine said grinning slightly, then looked at Mr. Kelly, "I'm not telling Paul why his niece who's leg was supposed to no longer hurt her has suddenly started hurting again." "I'll do it," John said.

"Oh, by the way, I'd duck if I were you," Áine said. "Duck?" John asked, and suddenly the window was broken as a large wolf jumped through the window.


	6. Chapter 6

"I told you should have ducked," Áine said looking down at the doctor who had a wolf standing on his chest. "Thanks," John answered, and looked down uncertainly at the wolf who snarled at him. "Ace," Mr. Kelly said tiredly. The wolf looked up at Mr. Kelly and snarled even more, which startled the others in the room, the wolf then looked at Aisling and whimpered slightly before walking over to her and curled up against her.

John looked at the wolf. It was brown with brown eyes and seemed rather tall. "Have you given Charlie a ring?" Mr. Walsh asked Kathryn. "No, I think it best that I texted him, so I did," Kathryn answered, just then they heard commotion coming from the hall. Charlie sprinted into the room, and looked over at Aisling who was lying on the ground unconscious. "We have to get her to Paul," Charlie said and rushed over to Aisling before carefully picking her up.

"Áine, Kathryn," Charlie said, "go get whoever else will come with us to the hospital, I'll be out in my car, we'll have to go in a few cars. "We can't let Jaime know or he'll be even more protective over than he is already," Kathryn said to Charlie, who nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

As Charlie changed gears yet again he glanced over at Aisling who was sitting unconscious in the passenger seat of his car. "Please, stay with me Aisling," Charlie muttered as he sped up, "don't leave me now." Charlie glanced in his rearview mirror and saw that Áine who was driving in her car had sped up as well.

"Just hang in there Ash," Charlie said and he took the left turn into the hospital. Charlie sped into the hospital car-park and pulled into the first space he saw. Charlie jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side of the car, before opening the door and gently lifting Aisling out. "Come on Charlie," Kathryn said. "Yeah, I can't run though, carrying an Aisling and everything," Charlie replied.

When they got to the doors of the hospital, Áine opened the door and then Kathryn slipped through and opened the second door. "Where's Dr. Berrill?" Charlie asked rushing to the front desk with Áine, Kathryn,Colm, William, Rose, John, Robbie/Mr. Kelly, Mr. Walsh, Mark, Tyler, David, Matthew and Donnie following him. "Who's asking for me?" a voice asked.

They all turned around to see a young man in his thirties standing there, he had brown hair and warm brown eyes, he was about six foot two. "What happened to her?" the man asked rushing over to Charlie. "Jaime found Lance cheating on Aisling, and brought them to the house, and then John hit him in the face, and then when we were at school, Lance came in and Aisling sprinted into the woodwork room, and then Mr. Walsh told Lance to leave, and Matthew punched Lance in the face, and Aisling went to go kick Lance, but he grabbed her leg, and punched her leg where she has been shot so many times," Kathryn said very quickly.

Paul looked at Kathryn and blinked at her. "I'm just going to ignore half of that until Aisling's leg is okay again, then I'm paying a visit to Lance," Paul said. "You won't be alone," Matthew growled. "Right, follow me you lot, we need to get an x-ray on her leg," Paul said. "Hi Jeff," Charlie said as they walked past another doctor on their way to the x-ray room.

Matthew and Donnie grinned at him as they walked by. The doctor had short dirty blonde hair he had blue eyes and grinned at them. He wore the usual white doctor's coat, and wore a t-shirt underneath it saying 'Trust me, I'm a doctor' and a pair of jeans. He had white converse and chains on them. "Do you want to come with us?" Áine asked him.

"Why not?" Jeff said and followed them as they went to to the x-ray room. "Oh, yeah," Kathryn said and turned around so she was walking backwards, "Jeff, this is John and his younger brother David." "Nice to meet you," Jeff said grinning at them both. "Guys, this is Jeff, the guy who almost burned down Aisling's house," Áine said.

* * *

"Okay, so there are no broken bones, it must just be that Aisling passed out from the pain of Lance punching where she has been shot a ridiculous amount of times," Paul said walking out from the x-ray room, with Aisling following behind him. "So, how are you?" Jeff asked Aisling. "Better, considering murder," Aisling answered. "Can we help?" Kathryn and Áine asked at the same time.

"She'll be getting help from all of us," Charlie said, and David didn't know whether he was joking or being serious. "Can we go home now?" Aisling asked Paul. "Yeah, sure," Paul answered, "just make sure you rest your leg a bit, and try not to let anyone hit it again." "Yes, Paul," Aisling sighed, before grinning at her friends, "who wants take-away?" "We do!" all of them exclaimed.

"I envy you," Jeff said glaring at them. "Pizza again?" Áine asked. "Yup," everyone answered. "The Doctors have to try Aisling's broken biscuit cake!" Kathryn exclaimed. "What?!" Paul and Jeff exclaimed, "How could you not have tried her broken biscuit cake?" "Guys, they literally just got here a few days ago, and they're THE DOCTORS," Aisling replied.

"It sounds good," John said smiling. "It's the only thing that Aisling can cook without burning the house down," Mr. Kelly/Robbie said teasingly. "And it's absolutely amazing," Colm said. "Best cake I've ever had," William grinned at her, and pulled her into a hug. "Now, come on, before Paul makes me stay the night," Aisling said grabbing Charlie's arm and Kathryn's arm as she dragged them with her out of the hospital. Kathryn grabbed onto Áine, while the others followed smiling at the helpless look on Áine's face as she bashed into the walls and doors of the hospital.

"We have to get home before Eric gets back with Jamie," Aisling said. Colm and William paled as they looked at their watches as they all got closer to the door. Colm and William started running, and so did Aisling, Kathryn, Áine and Charlie.

* * *

They all stood outside staring at the cars. "So, do you want to come with me again?" Charlie asked. "Sure," Aisling answered, "you'd be alone otherwise." "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry," Charlie said shooing her to his car. "Try not to get a ticket," Áine called out as Charlie sprinted around to his side of the car. "You too!" Charlie shouted over his shoulder and jumped in.

* * *

_***Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie reached over and turned the radio on as they sped out of the hospital car park. Aisling looked over at him, and they both grinned as they recognized the song, and they began to sing-a-long with it.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you..."

And so it continued for the rest of the car ride with them singing different songs with the radio.

* * *

They soon got home, thankfully Jamie and Eric weren't back yet. Aisling and Charlie let out breaths of relief, and grinned when they saw Kathryn jumping onto David's back when they got out of their car, and Áine jumped onto Tyler's back. John got out of the car and shook his head in amusement, before turning and waving at Charlie, who pulled the handbrake up, and they skidded on the gravel of the drive way.

Charlie hopped out of the car, and jogged around to open Aisling's door for her. "My lady," Charlie said grinning, and pretended to bow. "Why thank you kind sir," Aisling replied, smiling as she got out of the car and curtsied. John came running over to them, and smiled, he was soon joined by Robbie. "Into the nice warm house we go," Charlie said, and they all turned towards the house and started walking into it. "Piggy-back!" Aisling suddenly shouted and jumped onto John's back, "Race you Robbie!" "Oh, you're going down," Robbie said smiling, before jumping onto Charlie's back.

"Hurry Tyler!" Áine shouted from slightly ahead of them, "They're catching up!" "Mowhahahahahahahahahahahahah aha!" Kathryn shouted, as David ran past Tyler. "Nooooooooo!" Tyler shouted dramatically, as David reached the front door. "Kat, have you got your keys?" Colm asked as he walked towards them like a normal human being. "Nope," Kathryn replied, "that would be why we're waiting outside the front door for either William or Aisling to get here."

"Hurry Charlie!" William shouted. John began running, and Aisling stuck her tongue out at Charlie and William when they reached the house before them. "You've won this time," William said, trying to fight a smile. Aisling reached into her jeans pocket, and somehow managed to open the front door while she was still on John's back. "Watch your heads as you're coming through the door," Aisling said. Thunk! "Ow!" Kathryn muttered, while Áine and Aisling laughed at their friends expense.

"Into the sitting-room!" Aisling announced, putting one arm in front of her as if she was Superman. "Aye, aye, Captain," John replied, and dumped her onto one of the couches. Kathryn jumped off David's back and onto the same couch as Aisling, tackling her. "What's on?" William asked them, sitting down on both girls' feet. "I don't know," Colm said, and picked up the TV remote before throwing it to William, "have a look at what's on." Colm turned on the TV, and was flicking through the channels when the screen suddenly went blue.

"No!" Kathryn shouted in horror. "The blue screen of death!" Áine finished. Aisling pushed herself up off the couch, making Kathryn fall off, and William landed on top of her. "Fix it!" Aisling said to the doctors, "Fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it." Kathryn shoved William off her, and Áine helped her up, before they both turned to the doctors as well. "Fix it, fix it, fix it," they joined the chant. Colm walked over and stood behind them, before jumping up and down. "Fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it," the four of them chanted jumping up and down.

"Alright!" John exclaimed, "Will you all just shut up, if I fix it?!" "Yup," all four answered at the same time. John nodded, satisfied before taking the sonic screwdriver out and walked over to the TV, and flicked the button on it. It made a load of whirring sounds, and Kathryn looked at David. "I though sonic screwdrivers just opened things," Kathryn said. "Ah yes," David answered, looking very smug, "but we've upgraded our sonics."

John stepped away, looking rather pleased with himself. There was a sudden crash from the attic. "What was that?" David asked, looking at them all. "Nothing, I'm just going to go, fix it," Aisling said. "No let me," Colm answered, "you guys go make some hot chocolate for everyone." "Okay, fine," Kathryn sighed, and she went into the kitchen with Áine and Aisling, while Colm went up into the attic.

* * *

After a few minutes Colm came back down again. "See everything's alright," he said to the doctors, Tyler and the others who were left in the sitting-room. "EXTERMINATE," an electronic voice said. "What was that?" Rose asked, looking at Colm and William. "What was what?" William asked. "That, the electronic voice, it sounded like a Dalek," Rose said. The doctors walked into the kitchen and looked at Áine, Kathryn and Aisling. "What? What's wrong?" Aisling asked, looking at their faces.

"Has someone died?" Áine asked. "No, but they're about to," William muttered, glaring at Colm. "There's a Dalek in your attic," John said, looking at Aisling, with no emotion showing on his face. "What has Colm been telling you?" Aisling asked, playfully before shooting a glare at Colm, that only John and David saw, "Because I can assure you that we don't have a Dalek in our attic, do you guys even know what a Dalek is?"

"No idea," Áine said, "do you Kat?" "Not a clue," Kathryn answered, then they all looked at Colm, "what about you Colm, do you know what a Dalek is?" "No idea," Colm said, "do you Will?" "None whatsoever, what about you Tyler?" William asked. "No, wait aren't they the electronic alien yokes that were in the Time War?" Tyler asked. Aisling sighed, and face-palmed. Áine groaned and rested her head on Aisling's shoulder. Kathryn shook her head and looked at Tyler.

"Right, we're going to visit your attic," John said. "Yes, just to make sure that there aren't any Daleks in your attic," David finished. "Nope, no need to do that," Aisling said standing between the doctors and the stairs up to the attic. "Oh, but we'd just like to check," David said. John put both hands on Aisling's shoulders. "Now Aisling," he began, before quickly pulling her into a hug, "run David, go check!" David ran up the steps and into the attic.

* * *

_***Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter is dedicated to myself and my friends general craziness.**_


End file.
